fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hisana456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fushigi Yuugi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hisana456 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Divinecross (Talk) 10:47, February 4, 2011 Hi Hi, I never thought you would drop by at my Wiki. This Wiki has gone through a lot, probably because of my lone work...but I'm currently becoming lazy because something has damaged me quite very painfully. Thanks for your contributions, and you probably know why I'm saying this. If you're willing to look after this wiki as well, I will give you admin rights. This is great news for me, because someone will replace me...-_- and there are almost no contirbutors here. Proposal Okay, I'll make you one. Thank you very much for accepting, this wiki needs ALOT of help. Editing again Hey there, Hisana. I thought you left his wiki ;( thanks for editing again :) And by the way, I need your help with something, but before that, have you watched the anime? :Oh, that's great, thank you about that >__D BTW, could you do episode summaries starting from the second season of the anime? It would be a really great help. Summaries I need a favor. Could you please do the Genbu Kaiden chapter summaries? 11:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Themes Oh, sorry, I really forgot about that. You see, making a theme is not easy. To get started, you should know the method and style you wanna use. So I can tell you how to do it, you have to tell me first what type of background you want. Do you want something with a fixed picture behind everything or just a picture cropped to the left side? 16:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, look. I'll make a theme myself for the Uraboku wiki. I'll message you the product then go to the page I tell you and paste the code there. Fair enough? But I do need some time. I'll tell you as soon as possible, all right? All right, all done. div.picture-attribution { display:none !important; } .WikiHeader { margin:0 0 0px; /* remove 15 px margin */ padding:10px 10px 24px; /* add 15 margin to 9 padding, header now 1000x99 */ background: url(); } .WikiHeader .wordmark.graphic { height: 65px; } body { background: #ffffff url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/uraboku/images/8/86/Ura90.jpg) top center no-repeat; } body { background-attachment: fixed; Copy the codes above in the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page of the Uraboku Wiki. To see the changes, press Ctrl + 5 if you're using Mozilla or Internet Explorer. Afte that, go to Special:ThemeDesigner and go to the "Customize" part. You'll see a transparency bar and you need to move the line of the bar to the farthest right. There you go. Hope this works. :::OH, you want another one? Uh, I think It's gonna take some weeks because I'm on a vacation right now. It's difficult to get to my own comp so maybe you'll get it in a week =. New user Hello Hisana. I'm not a regular editor here but I do follow the recent changes here and revert any vandalism. A new user has been creating some nonsense pages (CUTE gakuen alice, Shiawase no karamatsuni tokima suriimi‎, Memento page‎, Fushigi Yuugi Wiki:Users‎) and modifying content and since you're a bureaucrat here, I thought I should notify you. Thank you, 良牙 (talk) 04:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) friends hi can i give you a photo of Tamahome and can we be friends? just leave your message to me! okay! Hi, I need help to delete the image LelouchIcon.jpg from this wikia. I meant to upload it as a my photo. Not add it as a resoruce to this wiki (totally wrong anime). Thanks for any help you can give me. -MetaKite